Anger Management Problems
by TakeitOff123
Summary: Well recently her anger problems had worsened and she had threats of the GM stripping her of the championship belts and the termination of her contract. What would she do?
1. Chapter 1

"_Well you're sister gives me a blowjob every single night like the little slut she is!"_

That thought was running through my mind as I was standing face to face with Mike who was now officially about what happened just moments ago was that he filed his rematch clause for the WWE Championship and he lost, now he's pissed off about that and decided to throw that line to my face, and you know what, I couldn't take it anymore as I bashed my microphone to his skull and beaten the crap out of him—not the normal kind, like this has gotten personal _very _fast. It had taken like fifteen refs and twenty security guys to pull me off of Mike, but it was no use because I squeezed out of the refs' wall and gotten in another war with Mike, which had spilled outside of the ring and Haylie was bashing Mike's skull into the barricade until Alison's theme had started up.

"HAYLIE TRUDEL! YOU STOP WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW?" Alison screamed into the microphone.

"What?" Haylie asked as she walked away from the self proclaimed Awesome One and to the GM.

"If you continue to do what you were doing to Mike anymore, I'll strip you of the Divas title, now what is it?" Alison asked.

Haylie thought about it before saying, "Fine, I'll stop it, but you didn't say I get to fight other people that piss me off," Haylie said as she "kindly" walked over to the commentators table, kindly told Punk and King to get out of the area, walked around the table and proceeded to beat the crap out of Cole. Man, she was about to turn into a one person Nexus—except not destroying the whole ring area. When the security finally literally picked up Haylie off of Cole, Cole was screaming at the Punk Diva demanding her to apologize to him for what she just did. As soon as Haylie was at the stage, about to be let go by the security, somehow Mike got a microphone and stated, "Haylie…don't be ashamed that you're sister is a slut, be proud of it because that's what your whole family is!"

That made Haylie lose it again, but she was being held back by security. "Haylie, in my office NOW!" Alison said as the security dragged a struggling Haylie backstage.

**.x.**

"The fuck was that out there?" Alison screamed at the Punk Diva as they were in her office.

"Simple Mike pissed me off by insulting my whole family and Cole was pissing me off since his whole Miz obsession started," Haylie said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mike shouldn't have done that in the first place, why the hell did he do that?" Alison asked.

"Because he was pissed when he didn't get the WWE title," Haylie said simply.

"Anyways, you're gonna apologize to Cole next week," Alison said.

"WHAT?" Haylie screamed. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Yes, it's either that or face the charges that he's going to throw in your face, go to jail or whatever, get striped of your Divas Championship _and _WWE Championship and possibly face termination of your contract, now what is it?" Alison asked with a little smirk on her face.

Haylie thought about it before getting up and storming out of her office, "HAYLIE YOU GET BACK HERE!" Alison screamed but Haylie slammed the door in her face.

"What the fuck am I going to do to control this….beast," Alison commented as she organized some papers.

"TRUDEL!" Mike screamed as he got in the back and was on the mad search for the Punk Diva.

"WHAT MIZANIN?" Haylie asked as she came up to him.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT OUT THERE?" Mike screamed.

"WHAT?" Haylie asked, "the beating that you so richly deserved from yours truly or the beating that Cole received from me that he should've gotten when he started in this fucking business!" She screamed.

"BOTH!" Mike screamed.

"Well you deserved a beating because you don't shut your fucking mouth once and a while and as for Cole, well, he was pissing me off with just his fucking presence!" Haylie said, throwing her hands up in frustration then punched Mike in the jaw, "so I advise you _not _to totally piss me off at this point _ever!" _Haylie screamed as she walked away.

"Bitch!" Mike screamed as Haylie was about to turn a corner but she sprinted back to Mike and continued his beating, until she got pulled off by Morrison and Haylie was struggling to get out of his grasp, and she accidentally kicked him in the ribs and elbowed him in the eye a few times. "Thanks for keeping that bitch under control John, I was afraid I was going to get murdered," Mike commented.

"Call me bitch again and you're dead Mizanin!" Haylie screamed still trying to get John to let go of her.

Mike came up so that he was in Haylie's face and when the two met eye and eye, Mike whispered, "Bitch,"

Haylie lost it for the third time as she was really struggling for John to let her go, but he wasn't letting that happen anytime soon and that Mike have the opportunity to laugh in her face and walk away. When he thought she was calm enough, John let go of Haylie, but grabbed her wrist lightly so that she wouldn't run off and asked, "Haylie, you're not your normal self anymore,"

"What do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"Well you're getting so mad that you're now attacking commentators for no reason, what is making you off on these random violent anger outburst?" John asked, placing his other hand on one of Haylie's shoulders.

"I don't know," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I don't even know how my normal anger outburst start, its just that Mike's doing his normal thing and I just get mad," Haylie said.

"Well, coming from one of your great friends, and someone that rarely gets you mad, that I gotta say that you have to stop these before it gets too far that you could go to jail for murder,"

"I know, I know, now can you let go of me I gotta go to my locker room to get change and head back to the hotel,"

"If I allow you, will you not go look for Mike and murder him?" John asked.

"What are you my father?" Haylie asked. "Anyways, I won't look for Mike and murder him," She replied to his question then John let go of Haylie and she walked to the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Haylie woke up with full intentions on her not hurting anyone today, but usually that plan ends in total disaster.

"You have no clue what took over you last night?" Sydney asked as she was getting ready to her morning workout.

"No Syd, I was trying to be normal me, but it was when Mike utter the BJ line, that was when I just lost it," Haylie said, burying her face in her pillow.

"I don't think it was because of that," Sydney said.

"_What do you mean?" _Haylie muffled through the pillow.

"You know that rivalry you two had since '09?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Haylie asked.

"I think it was all the anger from that rivalry being released now," Sydney said.

"_Nah, if it was because of that, it would've been released since the start of '10,_" Haylie replied.

"No—it's being released now," Sydney commented as she placed her hair in a high pony tail.

"_Alright Miss Smarty pants, explain me attacking Cole last night?" _Haylie asked.

"You just hate him," Sydney replied. "Anyways, wanna go to the gym with me?"

"_Nah," _Haylie said.

"Alright, see ya round, and don't go to jail," Sydney said before walking out of the room.

**.x.**

_**Next Monday Night**_

Haylie was leaning on a wall in her locker room, head in her hands and taking huge deep breaths in and out to calm herself down. This week is the week where she's forced to apologize to Cole for what she did to him last week….which she shouldn't do in the first place because he fucking deserved it! But anyways, she had to do it or other wise that she would go to jail with abuse charges or whatever the fuck is called, be striped of the Divas belt and WWE title belt and her whole career in general would be jeporadized, so she had to do what she had to do.

She put on her pink skull cardigan sweater, grabbed both of her title belts and walked out of the locker room walking around to calm herself down. While she was walking around backstage, she bypassed Alex, and she wanted to bypass him, and she almost did until he said, "Haylie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Haylie replied normally. Besides her and Mike being at each other's throats, her and Alex had established a friendship since his run during the second season of NXT, even though he lost to her Rookie but still….

"Why are you and Mike hating each other so much?" Alex asked.

"Well, it was because of the rivalry we had during 09, we hated each other then and we still hate each other now," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Alright cool," Alex said, "see you around I guess," He added before walking away.

**.x.**

Haylie was talking to some people near the gorilla position when she heard this sentence, "_So Trudel what's it gonna be, you're going to ruin your 'punk' attitude by apologizing to someone who is better than you at everything, or are you going to lose everything you have, make your choice,_"

"Well, looks like I gotta embarrass myself," Haylie said as she heard her entrance theme play and walked to the stage.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

Haylie walked to the stage with one of the biggest pops she had ever received. She walked down the ramp, slapping some of the fans' hands along the way and slid into the ring, then climbed one of the turnbuckles and raised both her WWE and Divas titles in the air with a huge smile on her face. Then got off the turnbuckle, put both championship belts on her shoulders and stared a hole directly through Cole. "You're gonna apologize or what?"

"First off, why do I have to apologize? Because you deserved to get that beating, and wait, did you just say a few minutes ago 'You're going to ruin your 'punk' attitude by apologizing to someone who is better than you at everything'?" Haylie asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah—it's true by the way,"

"Listen, last time I checked, you weren't in an actual wrestling match that had you in for more than five seconds before you got the crap beaten out of," Haylie said, "So that would mean that you're not better than me at wrestling, but you know what Cole, you _are _better than me at something now that I thought of it," Haylie said.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Being an annoying little cocksucker," Haylie said with a smirk on her face then the fans cheered.

"If you think that I'm a cocksucker, then what were you doing to half of the Raw roster last night?" Cole asked with a smirk of his own, and Haylie's face was started to turn red with anger, and when her face actually changes colour of an emotion, Cole was making his own grave. "I'm right, am I?" Cole asked, but Haylie didn't actually get a chance to reply to his question because he jumped on him and started beating the crap out of him again…it was the continuing assault from last week. It went as far as for Haylie to lay Cole on the announce table, with King and Punk telling her not to do this…well, just King for some reason, Punk was actually telling her to do what she was going to do….and when Haylie was on the turnbuckle, Alison's theme song started up.

"HAYLIE!" Alison screamed into the mic. "STOP IT NOW!"

Haylie jumped off of the turnbuckle and yelled, "WHAT NOW?"

"You wanna fight so bad?" Alison asked.

"NO DUH!" Haylie screamed.

"Then if you want one I'd advise you to turn around and get in one," Alison said with a smirk on her face. Haylie turned around and got kicked in the face by Sheamus. Fuck! And as he was setting Haylie up for his other finisher, Morrison came down to the ring and started beating the daylights of the King of the Ring winner, having him release Haylie and she somehow rolled out of the ring, and landed on the floor, holding onto her head in pain.

"GUYS!" Alison screamed. "STOP!" And when both men stopped, Alison said, "This it it, tonight, it would be Sheamus and a partner of his choosing verses Morrison and Haylie in a tag match, and Haylie, I advise you to win this one," Alison said, then her theme started up again and she walked to the back.


End file.
